


A Thousand Kisses Deep

by nirvhannahcornell



Series: You Have Loved Enough [2]
Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Soundgarden (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvhannahcornell/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Picture this, dear reader: Kim takes you to see Sir Paul McCartney in perhaps the most epic way possible. Lightest and fluffiest installment to the series.Also known by its alternative title “Behold!”





	A Thousand Kisses Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own adventure to see the man himself! 💜

It’s night of the show at Dodger Stadium: you are getting ready for the show and since you are in downtown Los Angeles in the early July, you decide to dress in your nicest sundress, the light airy white dress with the floral pattern all around the bodice and the skirt, and then your little black shoes. As you are putting on your bracelets, you think about what happened last weekend at your wedding.  
On one hand, you are thrilled to have escaped that union, but on the other hand, you wonder if Trent and Kim had planned this whole thing out well enough so as to keep you away from the public eye. They had even gone so far as releasing a public disclaimer saying that no, you have not been kidnapped. You just need some time alone.  
Indeed, the two of them have been treating you like an absolute princess, taking you out to dinner and buying you things—case in point: Kim bought you and him tickets to see Sir Paul at Dodger Stadium—and most of all, loving you.  
Granted, every time Kim kisses you, the two of you confirm the pact of do-not-under-any-circumstances-whatsoever-tell-Trent-because-he-can-and-WILL-freak, but the feeling is lovely.  
Indeed, on this evening, while Trent is out of the cozy flat there in Pasadena, Kim holds up his elbow for you to take and you both link elbows before stepping out the door. The summer breeze overhead blows through your hair as you walk down the stairs to the truck parked down below. You slip into the passenger seat with your bag down on the floor next to your feet. Kim starts up the truck and the two of you drive down to the stadium. Traffic is not an issue with Kim as he speeds his way through the side streets in the straight shot to the very heart of downtown.  
“I’m used to Seattle traffic,” he assures you as he makes the light green and rounds a corner.  
Behold! Dodger Stadium looms at the end of the block and underneath the skyline; and you feel excited at the sight of that blue and white logo waving in the breeze on the flagpole out front. Kim seeks out a spot near the front entrance of the stadium and you both get out into the parking lot as the California sun begins to set behind the Santa Monica Mountains and the curvature of the ocean.  
You pick up your tickets at will call and then Kim leads you down the vast corridor to your seats, right near the dugout and the entrance out to the field.  
You take a glimpse behind you at the thousands of seats stretching high up into the bowl shaped rafters of the stadium. Those bright white lights at the very top flicker on and begin to bathe the diamond and the vast stretch of green before you in that spectacular, intense light. The times you watched baseball on TV has nothing on the sight before you.  
You and Kim plop down in the firm blue seats in unison. It’s not long before the stadium fills out with thousands of Beatles and Wings fans; meanwhile, the techs and stagehands set up the temporary stage behind the baseball diamond, and you can tell they all have done it for a long time because they are swift with the set-up.  
It’s a matter of time before he takes the stage with that violin shaped bass guitar. That man is in his late seventies and you swore he never left fifty years.  
He opens with “Band on the Run”. It’s very real right now: you are witnessing a Beatle right before your eyes.  
In fact, at one point, Kim puts his arm around you and the two of you chant along with everyone in the stadium behind you. You then remember Soundgarden owe much of their music to the Beatles.  
And right as soon as you think that, it’s almost Sir Paul read your mind.  
From across the green, he points at several people, including you and Kim. He flashes the latter a thumbs up but he gestures for you to come onstage with him.  
“Do it! Do it!” Kim encourages you, and everyone around you joins in with him.  
“Here, I’ll hold your purse,” he offers to you.  
You nod your head and hand it to him before you climb to your feet, and head to the entrance to the field. The soft, neatly groomed grass feels like a thousand tiny little hands guiding you to the temporary stage. Paul greets you with a little smile and a tambourine; a few other audience members join you onstage, some with a tambourine and others with a microphone.  
“So for this next song, we invited some people up here for a little help,” he explains into his microphone.  
His guitarist begins to play the riff for “Day Tripper” and everyone in the audience begins to clap along with the upcoming drum beats. You stand there in anticipation for the drums and when he hits that opening snare beat, you smack the side of the tambourine against the side of your hand. The other two holders follow your lead. They are following you!  
You then you feel a tap on your shoulder, and you turn to see Trent standing behind you wearing a Dodger cap and a buttoned shirt with the top two buttons undone and a microphone in one hand.  
“Trent! Wh-What are you doing here?” you stammer out over the band. He points at his ear, signifying that he can’t hear you. So you keep playing, and at one point he provides back up vocals to Paul’s voice. You inch closer and closer to Paul, and standing there on the edge of the stage looking out to those thousands of people out there, you feel unstoppable, on top of the world in fact.  
And it’s only a matter of time before he plays “Hey Jude.” Kim runs across the field to join you: he puts his arm around you, and you find yourself standing in between Kim Thayil and Paul McCartney, and Trent Reznor is right behind you three.  
Tens of thousands of people join in belting out “Na... na, na, nana nana! Nana nana! Hey Jude!”  
It all feels like a dream, like there is no way on earth you describe the elation and the euphoria you are experiencing right now. It’s as if everyone is giving you a kiss from the audience, giving forth their voice in a mass sing along that could be heard all around L.A.  
When the crowd erupts into a deafening roar of cheers, applause, and peace and love, you turn to Paul to thank him.  
“Is there more I can do for you?” you yell into his ear over the wall of noise around you.  
“Oh, you have done plenty, love,” he assures you, giving you a sweet kiss on the cheek. And afterwards, you dare not ask Trent what he was doing there.


End file.
